User talk:The Tom
Welcome Hi, welcome to L.A. Noire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Cole Phelps page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Annonnimus (Talk) 23:02, January 5, 2011 Founder? The founder has been active for a day and then just left, so I adopted the wiki a couple of weeks ago. --Anon talk 23:12, January 5, 2011 (UTC) : I try my best to fill it with all the info that came out already, but apparently I'm just too lazy :) : Also, thanks for helping out, this wiki really needs more editors, especially experienced ones. --Anon talk 00:10, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Great to hear that. I'm looking forward to working with you. --Anon talk 00:17, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: I feel pretty comfortable making you an admin right now, I checked out your user page and a couple of your edits on the Mafia wiki (mainly because I remember seeing you around the Red Dead wiki), so I have no doubt in my mind that you'll make a great admin here. Enjoy your 'new' powers :) --Anon talk 00:27, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::: No problem, just keep up the good work :) --Anon talk 00:35, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Thanks, it took a while to create, and I'm still not sure if it all works together, but I like it. --Anon talk 00:41, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::: 'A few' editors is all we need right now. Thanks again, maybe now this wiki won't be such a wasteland. --Anon talk 00:46, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure, more content is always welcome. And once we find out what they're called in-game, we'll just move them. --Anon talk 00:53, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Images Most of the images come from this site (some of them aren't posted in their gallery but they can be found on the server by editing the URL). The latest batch came from here, those are pretty old, but I couldn't get them from anywhere else. And the rest are screencap from videos or small images from previews. Now about the characters: I get some of the info from previews and magazine scans. Some of the newer info comes from the leaked auditions list, which describes who some of the characters are. The rest is done by deduction, so the info may not always be acurate. --Anon talk 00:26, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Joes Adventures Tom, how do you complete the mission stealthily with tony balls where you are at the docks and there are a bunch of sailors? how do you get past the first part with the man and the woman making out, since i cant see a way to get past them.ANAT0LY LANB3RY 23:08, January 10, 2011 (UTC) There has to be a way though. they wouldn't just say that for no reason. I heard you use a grenade, but that doesn't make sense.ANAT0LY LANB3RY 23:56, January 10, 2011 (UTC) hello cool Godfather wiki I think you're linking to the wrong Godfather Wiki. It should be The Godfather Wiki. Cool user page btw. :) --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 19:59, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Nice Profile How did you do that?Seth Tomasino 02:47, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I can look at the screen shots at the bottom where he and Cole have guns drawn, Cole is carrying the M1911 while Roy holds a Colt Detective Special revolver Feller91 22:31, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Release date I was also hoping that the rumors about the release being in April would be true, but if they need an extra month the perfect the game, then I can wait :) I got the release date from the new trailer which was leaked yesterday and promptly taken down by Take-Two Interactive. The trailer will be officially released tomorrow. --Anon talk 15:34, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tom Are you the owner of L.A. Noire Wikia? If you are we RockstarHQ would like to affiliate with you guys. We are going to launch our L.A. Noire fansite soon. We will link to your Wikia and you can link to our site? Contact me at: zeeshan810_thegame@yahoo.ca - RockstarHQ myrockstarhq.com (Officially recognized by Rockstar Games) I would really like to get back to editing on Mafia wiki, as I have seen some mistakes(and don't call me a hypocrite). Is there any way you can let me back on?ANAT0LY LANB3RY 19:13, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't want to move on. I will never be recognized for all the fuckin edtis!ANAT0LY LANB3RY 19:21, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough.ANAT0LY LANB3RY 19:23, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Did you check Anon's new blog?Quiet Man 22:33, February 13, 2011 (UTC) After seeing that video, I really cannot wait for that game to come.Quiet Man 22:48, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Only a note with the brands of vehicles, Rockstar does not usually use the original marks, may have to move a lot of articles in the future. A curiosity Galletta is biscuit in English (It's an Italian name)-- 22:57, February 13, 2011 (UTC) What the fuck? why am I banned forever??! I did nothing wrong!!ANAT0LY LANB3RY 22:10, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Tom, also I heard you're going to be inactive, what happened?Quiet Man 23:24, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I understand, well be back soon.Quiet Man 23:29, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Tom, what the fuck!!? Amathazus blocked me for no fucking reason! After I had corrected a mistake of his he said "get back to editing mr. lanb3ry". I then sent him a message saying lol, and then he said that was disrespectful. now I'm blocked forever.ANAT0LY LANB3RY 23:38, February 14, 2011 (UTC) It's bullshit though!! I did nothing wrong!ANAT0LY LANB3RY 23:52, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity Sorry to hear that. Hope you return as soon as you can. Also, don't worry, your adminship won't go anywhere :) --Anon talk 23:56, February 14, 2011 (UTC)